


Hearsay and Possessive Hands

by skrivarmelodi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gladio just really loves Ignis, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Sex, Riding, Smut, and so does Ignis in return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrivarmelodi/pseuds/skrivarmelodi
Summary: Everyone in Insomnia knew Gladiolus Amicitia. He was Noctis’ shield, strong, big and fun to have around. But those hands could also be very gentle and very… possessive.





	Hearsay and Possessive Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is for crossedquills (on tumblr) who I got for the FFXV Small Secret Santa and asked for some NSFW. I thought I'd share it here too and perhaps you guys like it. I've drawn something for this one-shot but time was my enemy so I never got to finish it (which was my original plan but yeah) you can find the pic [here](http://skrivarmelodi.tumblr.com/post/168861306101/hearsay-and-possessive-hands).

Gladio knew Ignis, better than anyone else and, whenever people described Ignis as smart and the best adviser one could ask for, they weren't wrong. 

Ignis was all of that and so much more.

He was beautiful, cared deeply about the people he loved and his loyalty towards them was unbreakable. Sometimes, however, people giggled or raised an eyebrow about how much Ignis cared about Noctis. Like a mother, they'd giggle ~~d~~ , like a lover, they'd say with an raised eyebrow while questioning how close Ignis and Noctis actually were. It was the usual gossip roaming in the depths of Insomnia but never reaching the Citadel, but Gladio knew about it all since he had 'friends' everywhere. 

Gladio also knew what was truth and what not, and his two friends being more than just brothers was definitely far from the truth.

He knew it because he was the one making Ignis moan and writhe with pleasure between the sheets. Sometimes though, he couldn't help but feel jealous, possessive even, when he heard those lies and as if to prove how wrong they all were he let it all out during sex – for himself of course, since there was no one who would watch them having sex.

Ignis though, would know when something was off and he asked Gladio about that many times. It took the shield some time to come clean and explain and then his boyfriend giggled and kissed him teasingly while saying that everything he was belonged to Gladio, but Noctis was still their priority. 

Gladio then would calm down, realize how silly it was to get upset about something someone he didn't even know by name had said, and take great joy and pride out of the fact that he was the one who knew Ignis best. 

Yes, Ignis could be all fine and proper in the way he spoke and dressed and in the way he followed his duty with an unhealthy accuracy and far too little sleep. But Gladio also knew about his humor and how only a handful of people laughed about his puns and jokes because it was hard to tell if Ignis was actually joking or not. Some simply didn't understand his jokes, but Gladio did. He loved Ignis’ unique humor. But he had also seen Ignis cry, frustrated and angry. 

It took them both a while to reach that level of trust that allowed Ignis to not feel like a failure just because he would let his perfect mask down. Around Gladio he could be the human he was. 

And Ignis could be lewd, so lewd that Gladio sometimes came simply by watching his boyfriend. It happened more when they were younger, still high school students and Ignis wasn't aware of how attractive he actually was but drowned in his shyness and insecurity.

Now though, after four years of dating and feeling confident with his own body and enjoying their sex life, there was little to no shyness left.

No, instead Ignis could be a tease, the one in control or the one who took what Gladio gave him without holding back. Ignis would bare his whole being through his body and through his voice. One time Gladio called him his slut in the heat of the moment and he had been sure Ignis would slap him for that or, worse, break up with him for degrading him in such a way. 

He did not. Instead he came untouched and surprised them both. 

Ignis giving up control and handing it over to Gladio, especially during sex, took a long time. His need for control came close to an addiction and Gladio never forced him or pushed him. This deep, unbreakable trust came with time and both of them knew that what they had was meant to be forever. 

Because sometimes, all those stupid things people said about Ignis and Noctis went to Gladio's head and while knowing the truth, he himself was still a human being and became jealous, angry even. When he let it out during sex for the first time, Gladio was so terribly sorry, but Ignis didn't become angry or scared. He showed Gladio the understanding he needed and, somehow, they both figured out that they liked that sort of sex. A night of endless teasing, giving up control and taking what the other gave while relieving the frustration they felt. 

It wasn't something they planned, it simply happened and, after all these years, Gladio wasn't sure what frustrated him more, the things people said or that he let it get to his head. 

He thought about that while Ignis knelt before him on their bed, naked, sweat covering their bodies while Ignis arched his back and moved his hips, trying desperately to get Gladio inside. One of his hands was holding Ignis around his hips while the other one held his throbbing cock, painfully hard from all the teasing, in order to stop Ignis from coming. Gladio knew his body better than his own so he could tell when Ignis was about to come. 

“Gladio,” he moaned and turned his head to look over his shoulder and drive Gladio crazy with his dark, blown eyes. 

“What is it?” Gladio asked gently and moved his hips so his cock was sliding through the crack of Ignis’ ass, teasing him more and reminding him of what would happen soon. 

“Just- ah! Do it,” Ignis gasped when Gladio tightened his hold around the base of his cock.

“Do what? Use your smart words, Iggy,” Gladio groaned against his ear, leaving teasing kisses around the shell and nipping down his neck.

The way Ignis shivered against his body made Gladio shiver himself, making his own erection painful because he himself wanted to be inside his boyfriend more than anything. But no, he wanted to drag this moment out and hear what he needed to hear.

“I want it,” Ignis moaned, his hand wandering behind them, pressing gently against Gladio's ass as if to be more specific about  _ what _ he wanted. 

Gladio chuckled gently because Ignis knew exactly what he had to say but he, himself, was dragging this moment out. Gladio knew how much Ignis loved to feel his hands running up and down his body, down his sides, up to his chest and teasing his hard nipples. It made Ignis moan and whimper and his head would fall back on Gladio's shoulder as his boyfriend pumped his cock slowly.

“You want what? This?” Gladio asked and his hands roamed up to tease Ignis nipples.

“N... no,” Ignis gasped, moving his hips again to feel the drag of Gladio's cock on his hole, slick with lube and throbbing too.

“I won't understand if you don't say it,” Gladio moaned himself, reaching his limit because his boyfriend was far too good at this.

“I-,” Ignis swallowed and turned his head again so he could speak over his shoulder: “I want... your big cock inside me.”

“Only mine?” Gladio groaned, his hand already wandering down to grab his hard dick and align it with Ignis' entrance. 

“Only yours,” Ignis breathed out and gasped when, finally, Gladio pushed in, entering him slowly, to not hurt Ignis. 

Gladio still remembered their first time, how they both were nervous and inexperienced and their sex was innocent, their way to connect and bring all their feelings across. After all these years, it still was a meaningful way to connect, but it was also something they liked to explore and enjoyed. Sweet and slow, hard and fast, sometimes an almost animalistic need, it didn't matter because they were open to everything that involved just the two of them. 

Tonight was one of those nights when their need for release was prior and became something animalistic, especially for Gladio, who still burned with jealousy and possessiveness because Ignis was his, his alone and he wanted to mark his body in any way possible. 

He looked down between their bodies, feeling the heat rising and holding Ignis by his hips and shoulder to stay in control. Ignis let him, moaning sweetly and taking whatever Gladio was ready to give him, refusing to touch himself but clutching Gladio's arms, in order to not fall forward.

He watched his thick member disappear deeper and deeper inside Ignis, knowing where his sweet spot was and avoiding it for now.

“Gladio,” Ignis moaned, swallowed and breathed for a second. “So good.”

Gladio grinned to himself when he heard how disheveled his boyfriend, not only looked but also sounded. And it was all his doing. Only he was allowed to see him in this state and only he was allowed to give Ignis all of that. 

“Yeah?” Gladio whispered against his ear, still pushing inside and he almost came when he  fully  entered Ignis and heard him moan in a way that should have been forbidden. “You feel good too. After all these years you're still so tight whenever we do it. And it's all mine.”

As he said those words his hands ran down Ignis' sides, turning him into a trembling mess as he leaned his back fully against Gladio's chest, bending so there was enough room for the both of them to move their hips. It was good that they both were so flexible.

Ignis nodded quickly, his hand on the back of Gladio's head to have an anchor and his other one covering Gladio's hand as he tried to move his hips to feel more.

“Not yet, Ignis,” Gladio said, low and aroused as he held Ignis still so he couldn't move – which made him whine in return. “I want you to memorize the feeling of my cock sliding in and out of you. Nice and slow so you'll never want anyone else but me.”

True to his words, Gladio started to slide out, almost entirely, and feeling how Ignis didn't want that. He was desperately whining, shivering but giving all control and trust to Gladio, knowing he wouldn't disappoint. When he pushed back inside, not fully but enough to cause another moan, he watched Ignis' face, his mouth hanging open and his eyes rolling back as he took what Gladio gave him. They kept up this pace for a while, feeling the heat rising with each moan from their mouths, with each slow, almost agonizing thrust from Gladio. 

“Gladio... fuck... please, fuck me,” Ignis begged when it became too much but then not enough at the same time. But Gladio grinned and listened to their heavy breathing and quick heartbeats before he let go of Ignis’ hips, stopped his thrusts and held his hands instead, knowing Ignis understood what he wanted. 

In unison they changed the position of their legs to get more comfortable and held their hands tightly, to give Ignis the balance he needed. Gladio groaned again when he watched his cock half disappearing inside Ignis but then looked up when he felt Ignis eyes on him, looking over his shoulder with a glare but not less arousal. One glance was enough to signal Ignis that Gladio was ready and then he started to move, riding Gladio's dick slowly as Gladio watched but didn't move himself. 

What he felt watching Ignis ride his cock, take what he wanted, deciding how fast and deep was doing things to him, he couldn't even form into words. It was a feeling that shut down every thought and let one guttural moan and groan leave his lips after the other. His eyes roamed upwards, away from where they were connected to Ignis’ slim waist, fine defined back, to his shoulder blades and strained arms as he held Gladio's hands and moved up and down. 

Everything about Ignis was beautiful, from his long legs to his green eyes. Something others saw too but no one knew the alluring, sensual side of Ignis and no one could turn him into a mess, asking to be fucked harder while moaning Gladio's name.

“Gladio,” Ignis moaned and snapped Gladio out of his thoughts.

Gladio refocused on his boyfriend who was moving faster than before, whining desperately for something whenever he slid down and then Gladio knew what Ignis was aching for.

It was something he couldn't find himself. 

“Come on, Iggy. You can do it yourself,” Gladio spoke and squeezed Ignis’ hands. 

Ignis shook his head and moved faster and tightened around Gladio while looking over his shoulder and it was for a mere second, but Gladio could see his grin. Fucking tease, he thought, but grinned back himself, eyes burning with desire when he pushed upwards, hitting Ignis’ prostate and the gasp almost turned into a scream. 

“That's what you wanted, right?” Gladio moaned, leaning forward to hold Ignis because he knew that once he hit that spot Ignis was unable to hold himself up. 

“Yes,” Ignis gasped, swallowed and nodded, his free hands wandering back to Gladio's body, holding his arm and around the back of his head. “Please more.”

It was a short moment when their eyes met and through that one look Ignis told Gladio that he had reached his limit. Gladio understood and leaned his head closer to his boyfriend to share a loving kiss, before it became fervent and more tongue than anything as he started to thrust in and out and hit Ignis’ sweet spot again and again. 

“You like that? The way I fuck you?” Gladio whispered against his lips, feeling Ignis’ finger tightening around his head, pulling at his hair while his other hand guided Gladio's down to his hard cock, no longer able to bear the pain and aching for release. 

“Yes... fuck,” Ignis moaned and moved with him as best as he could. But he was unable to do more but make lewd noises, moaning Gladio's name and begging for more. “Yes, Gladio... fuck me harder!”

The way Ignis said it against his lips, the way his voice rushed through his body and soul aroused  Gladio even more and he obliged, thrusting in his full length in and out while jerking Ignis off in the same rhythm. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin, the guttural moans and dirty words, send them both over the edge and Gladio found enough restrain to hold back as Ignis came first, shaking violently in his arms and trusting Gladio to hold him. He waited, keeping his pace up and when Ignis squeezed his hand, Gladio came too, spilling deep inside his boyfriend.

For a while Gladio couldn't see anything as he came down from his high but he could feel Ignis soothing fingers in his hair, his lips on his cheek and his hand holding his, reminding Gladio that he was still  t here holding him in the same way Gladio had held Ignis. Slowly, his senses returned and he left little kisses on Ignis shoulder, saying all the things Ignis did, through his gentle kisses. 

That he loved him and that he was fine.

Gladio opened his eyes, leaned back to look at Ignis’ face, into his warm, green eyes and the happy, satisfied smile on his lips, before they kissed, slow and gentle, their sweaty bodies still glued together. 

They stopped kissing to breath keeping their foreheads connected, Ignis fingers still in Gladio's damp hair mixing with Ignis', which stuck to his forehead. 

“Mine,” Gladio groaned, voice hoarse as he wrapped both arms around his body to hug him impossibly closer.

Ignis chuckled and wiped his hair off his forehead. “We should clean up.”

“Iggy,” Gladio whined.

“I won't take no for an answer, Gladiolus.”

Another groan left his mouth and then Gladio, reluctantly, let go to get the wet towel they've prepared before all of this started. It definitely had its benefits to have a boyfriend like Ignis who was always prepared – he even covered the bed sheets with towels so they wouldn't get messy. 

While Gladio cleaned them both, Ignis reached out for the bottle of water and took a sip himself before he held the bottle to Gladio, feeding him like a baby with an adorable chuckle.

“We should take a shower before we get too tired to do so,” Ignis suggested when they were done and Gladio agreed.

“Just a moment,” Gladio asked and before he even finished his sentence, Ignis was already waiting for him with his arms opened and soon enough Gladio was half on top of him, resting his head on Ignis' chest. He closed his eyes to enjoy Ignis’ fingers stroking through his hair, the other hand holding his and placing loving kisses on his knuckles to affirm what Gladio already knew. 

“Feeling better?” Ignis asked after a while.

“Yeah, thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Gladio. I enjoyed it, too. Though, I wonder what you heard others say that made you all jealous and possessive. I could feel it the moment you came back home.”

Gladio sighed and looked up as he said: “Just the same old, about how... you and Noctis could be more than just friends... it shouldn't bother me but it does and I'm not exactly proud of the way I react.”

Ignis smiled and bent down to kiss Gladio's lips. “It only shows how much I mean to you. It's not like you're going to lock me up in a cage.”

“I would never do that,” Gladio confirmed because if Ignis would ever be unhappy with him, he wouldn't hold him back. He would let Ignis go and find happiness with someone else, no matter how much it would hurt him. 

That was part of loving someone, at least for Gladio, but he wouldn't let him go without a fight. Not that he feared that day because this was for forever, he was sure of it.

Ignis smiled, warm and sweet as he kissed Gladio gently, again, and whispered his words of love. 

And Gladio did the same, as he would for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any sort of feedback! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
